So Real
by squish13
Summary: "No, no, it can't end like this!" (oneshot)


**A/N: Well, this one's a little different for me. This was my first time writing a oneshot. I hope you're satisfied with it. Enjoy and review. Word Count (769)**

* * *

The Shepherds had finally made it to the Dragon's Table. All their efforts up to this point would finally add up to the conclusion of their struggles against the Grimleal. They needed to take back the Fire Emblem, stop Validar, and at the same time, the Fell Dragon's resurrection. It was no easy task, but no one else would be able to complete it for them.

Thanks to Validar's trickery, the Shepherds had been separated from their leaders, Prince Chrom and his tactician, Robin. Lucina could just barely see her father and husband on the other side of the barrier that separated the group. As much as she wanted to help, it was their battle, and she still had to keep her attention focused on the waves of Grimleal coming at her and the Shepherds right now. Even without direct commands from their tactician, the Shepherds still managed to fall into their usual pairings and effectively hold off their Grimleal attackers.

Whenever Lucina's family was called into battle, they formed the ultimate team. Owain protected his mother, who was trying to stay back and heal. Meanwhile, Lucina was keeping an eye on Morgan to prevent her from doing anything reckless. There was a time and place for everything, but against an enemy of this caliber, Morgan's "creative" tactics should probably not be attempted. She did keep spares of everything for a reason.

A Dark Knight charged at her and Morgan. It seemed like Lucina far outmatched her opponent and dodging the attack would be all too easy. By some stroke of luck from the Dark Knight, he managed to land a critical strike on the future Princess. Lucina struggled to pick herself up after such a crippling blow, watching as her daughter finished off the Dark Knight with a Thoron bolt. That had the potential to end much worse than it actually did.

Lucina looked up to see Morgan rushing over to her with a worried expression on her face. "Mother, are you alright?"

"I'm… fine."

Morgan wasn't buying it. "Really? You don't look fine."

"Believe me Morgan, I've survived much worse. If only you were with us in Valm…" Lucina pulled out what was her last healing potion, a mere vulnerary. Not much, considering how badly she was wounded, but it was enough to hold her over for the time being.

Lucina glanced over to where Chrom and Robin were fighting Validar. The two seemed to have just finished off Validar causing the barrier to break. The war was over. All that was left to do was finish off the last of these Grimleal. They had vanished though. How could this have happened?

Lucina's attention was brought back to the two men. Robin was acting… off. He was clutching his head as he had earlier at Plegia Castle. Validar was gone though, so why would this happen? Lucina ran over, but stopped as she saw Robin impale her father with a Thoron bolt. "Father, no!" Lucina fell to her knees; everything she had done to prevent this moment from happening was all for naught. She looked over to her daughter, who stood not knowing what to do. The possessed Robin walked over to his future daughter, swiftly ending the girl with the same spell he used against his friend just moments ago. "Morgan… no…"

"Hehehe. It seems that for all your meddling in this time, you were unable to change fate. Now I have the chance to end the exalted line here."

Lucina looked up to see her love's face completely changed. He was no longer the man she knew; Grima had won after all. Her vision went black. _"No, no, it can't end like this!" _She tried yelling out, only to find she couldn't speak. _"NO!"_ Every time that she tried to say this, all that came out was her own breath. She struggled to move her body, but it wouldn't respond. Such a feeling, it wasn't like she was unconscious, nor was she dead. She was aware of everything around her. She hadn't experienced anything like this before. It was utterly terrifying.

Lucina's eyes finally opened, her breathing heavy from that event. She was in her tent? She brought her hand out from under the covers and touched her own face to make sure that everything was real. That dream though. It didn't feel like any normal dream she had had before. It felt so real. She could have sworn that she was there fighting Grimleal and that Robin was being possessed by Grima. She thought that he killed her. Gods, it all felt so real.

* * *

**A/N: I can honestly say, from experience, sleep paralysis is absolutely terrifying****. Honestly, writing that last part left me shaking, recalling such a thing. Don't worry about me though, I'm cool with it. Also, I have to say that as much as I love FeMU and Chrom, I love M!MU and Lucina even more. ****If you have any questions about my stories, feel free to PM me. Be sure to leave a review! :D**


End file.
